The present invention relates to a glass ceramics dielectric material which has a low dielectric loss at a high frequency of 0.1 GHz or higher and is suitable for a microwave circuit component material, and a sintering product thereof.
Alumina ceramics and glass ceramics made of glass powder and ceramics powder are known as dielectric materials for ceramics multi-layer substrates on which IC, LSI and the like are mounted at a high density. In particular, since glass ceramics can be fired at a temperature of 1,000xc2x0 C. or lower it can be co-fired along with a low melting metallic material having a low resistivity such as Ag, Cu and the like, making it possible to use such a metallic material as an inner conductor to advantage.
Recently, in the field of communications such as mobile communications device (e.g., automobile telephone, personal wireless communication), satellite broadcasting, satellite communication, CATV and the like, a high frequency of 0.1 GHz or higher is used as a frequency band. Multi-layer substrates for use in communication in these high frequency bands are required to have a low dielectric loss at a high frequency of 0.1 GHz or higher. To this end, a glass ceramics dielectric material which forms diopside as main crystals has been developed.
The glass ceramics dielectric material which forms diopside as main crystals has a low dielectric loss of 10xc3x9710xe2x88x924 or lower at a high frequency range and can be fired at a temperature of 1,000xc2x0 C. or lower. However, when fired, the glass ceramics dielectric material has a high shrinkage starting temperature. Therefore, when co-fired along with a silver conductor, the glass ceramics dielectric material shows some difference in shrinkage from the silver conductor so that there is a defect that the multi-layer substrate is liable to be deformed.
An object of the present invention is to provide a glass ceramics dielectric material which can be fired at a temperature of 1,000xc2x0 C. or lower, has a low dielectric loss at a high frequency of 0.1 GHz or higher and can be co-fired along with a silver conductor without deforming a multi-layer substrate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sintering product thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to microwave circuit component material using the same.
These and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished by a glass ceramics dielectric material, comprising:
a crystallizable glass powder in an amount of from 40% to 100% by mass; and
a ceramics powder in an amount of from 0% to 60% by mass,
wherein said crystallizable glass powder comprises:
SiO2 in an amount of from 35% to 65% by mass;
CaO in an amount of from 10% to 30% by mass;
MgO in an amount of from 10% to 20% by mass; and
ZnO in an amount of from 0.5% to 35% by mass, and
wherein said material is capable of forming:
diopside, CaMgSi2O6, as crystals; and
at least one of hardystonite, Ca2ZnSi2O7, and willemite, Zn2SiO4, as crystals.
Furthermore, these and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished by sintered glass ceramics comprising:
diopside, CaMgSi2O6, as crystals; and
at least one of hardystonite, Ca2ZnSi2O7, and willemite, Zn2SiO4, as crystals.
Furthermore, these and other objects of the present invention have been accomplished by sintered glass ceramics comprising:
diOpside, CaMgSi2O6, as crystals; and
at least one of hardystonite, Ca2ZnSi2O7, and willemite, Zn2SiO4, as crystals.